ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half (character)
Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half is a character version of the card "Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half" and a recurring antagonist. Appearance Number 88 originally appears as a figure of unknown gender completely covered by a hooded gray cloak that shadows his face, the only body parts being seen are the arms so he can Duel. After being Summoned against Yuma, Number 88's primary appearance changes to appear as a copy of Yuma, only with different colors. The most striking feature is his eyes: They are blood red with no pupils, with black scleras similar to the Dark Signers. As for clothes, the changes are: Dark purple jacket, black shirt with a blood red D, bleak gray pants with blue crescents outlined in dark blue, white belt, dark purple D-Pad, and black and purple D-Gazer with a light gray lens. His shoes, however, are unchanged. During Numbershot 31, Number 88 briefly took on the appearance of a copy of Tetsuo, using the same color scheme as his Yuma form. Personality In his cloaked form, Number 88 doesn't speak at all. Once he copies Yuma's appearance, however, he can show his personality. Number 88 is an evil and crafty Number who is capable of imitating anyone, but his imitations are not flawless, as his evil tones tend to slip into his speech. He usually tried to play off his problems by acting cocky (such as when he is discovered), but can be vengeful when defeated. When things go wrong because of him, he has a tendency to act innocent or laid-back to mock others. In one story, Number 88 mentions that he dislikes mushy stuff. Number 88 apparently has an ego, and does not like when it is challenged, shown by his outburst in Numbershot 31. As of Numbershot 31, Number 88 has contradicted himself as to which part of him is the monster when it comes to his card: In his debut, he claimed that the image of his opponent (i.e. him) is the monster, but in Numbershot 31, he claims that the mirror is the monster and that the copy body he inhabits is merely a "byproduct" of said mirror. Number 88 is aware that he is useless if he has no opponent power to copy, but claims he can use that weakness to become stronger. He also refrains from battling those who have defeated him before, as seen when he refused to battle Yuma a third time. Being a mirror image, Number 88's dominant hand is always the opposite of the person he is copying. Biography Number 88 is originally held by the Number Distributor, but is imbued with sentience and sent to face Yuma. He Summons his own card and copies Yuma's appearance, claiming he is merely speaking for his holder. However, when Yuma defeats him, Number 88 switches souls with Yuma, attempting to make his friends think he is Yuma. He manages to do so for a while (except Yamoto), but Yuma manages to tell Astral the situation, allowing Kotori to free Yuma from the Key, albeit stuck in Number 88's body. Number 88 gets the Key back and takes Yuma on in a Duel to "prove" himself as Yuma, but he really plans to erase Yuma from existence. His ruse is revealed when Yuma Summons both Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope and Number 13: Devoted Empress Love in one turn, and Number 88 becomes angry, Summoning his own card and taking advantage of Yuma's 4000 Life Points to hit full power. However, Yuma defeats Number 88 with Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray, forcing Number 88 back into his own body and sealing him back into his card. However, within the Key, he makes an ally out of Number 96: Black Mist. While Yuma is Dueling the holder of Number 67: Grapple Griptile, Number 88 double teams Hope and Love alongside Number 96, capturing Love to force Hope to make Astral return to the Key. Astral escapes after Hope frees Love, and Number 88 transforms into various Numbers to assault the two good Numbers, but Hope evolves into Hope Ray and manages to defeat them with Love's help, forcing 88 and 96 to return to their pillars. In Numbershot 34, Number 88 is briefly seen, releasing Number 34: Electronic Computer Beast Tera Byte from the Key. He made a re-appearance in Numbershot 31, finding the Number that Tetsuo found and noting it as "defective". However, he began releasing the blank Number multiple times, using it as a ventriloquist dummy to talk to Tetsuo, goading him into using it. This backfired when Tetsuo found out who he was, but Tetsuo's taunting enraged Number 88, causing him to use the Distributor's power to break his own seal and escape, engaging Tetsuo in a Duel with his body on the line. He expected Tetsuo to fall victim to the Number he held, but the Number did nothing, and Number 88 was defeated and imprisoned again. Abilities Being a mirror-based Number, Number 88 is capable of mimicking the appearance of whoever he is Dueling. He can also switch souls with his opponent if he loses, trapping them in his card while he has control of their body, and can then erase them from existence. The latter ability has never been shown, and after Numbershot 88, he has never been shown to switch souls again. While in the Key, he was able to imitate the Numbers and their attacks, and he could also release Numbers from their pillars, though this was probably due to the Distributor's power. According to him in Numbershot 31, the Distributor's power also restored his ability to steal a person's body, but Number 88 has to win in order to do this now. Deck Number 88 has a Deck of his own, but when imitating someone else, he can copy their Decks nearly flawlessly. Fiend/Yuma's Deck As the hooded figure, Number 88 played a Fiend Deck that used less-than-impressive tactics to Summon his own card. While in control of Yuma's body, he used Yuma's Deck, but his Fiend-Type cards remained in his Deck. He was capable of using the Numbers, but didn't for the most part. Mirror Number 88's real Deck is a Mirror Deck, using Level 8 DARK Fiend-Type monsters with 0 ATK and DEF, some of whom grant his card form extra effects when used to Xyz Summon it. His strategy is primarily to copy the opponent's assets and use them against them. Category:Characters